Distributed storage systems enable databases, files, and other objects to be stored in a manner that distributes data across large clusters of commodity hardware. For example, Hadoop® is an open-source software framework to distribute data and associated computing (e.g., execution of application tasks) across large clusters of commodity hardware.
EMC Greenplum® provides a massively parallel processing (MPP) architecture for data storage and analysis. Typically, data is stored in segment servers, each of which stores and manages a portion of the overall data set.